The Costly Witchy Upgrade
by Kerria Flower
Summary: For Holly Potter, it was not King's Cross Station but rather...she found herself in front of Truth when she willingly walked to her death. She amused it and she gets through cost-free. Now she's in another world as a child again...with a new family and yet, she got her abilities and skills intact but her past, gone. Problem? She's now a rare Sorceress, the very thing Gardens hunt!
1. Chapter 1

Truth

Holly woke up to a bright white space.

'Too...bright...' she winced as she got up. 'What an eyesore.'

**Sorry if its an eyesore!** she heard a jovial multitude of voices speaking in an instant, and their voices echoed.

She looked around to see a shadow of herself. Featureless, white, save for that toothy grin but it bore her form. Behind it was a pair of doors.

'Eek! What ARE you?!' Holly edged backwards.

'Good question!' it said. 'I am what you call The World, or perhaps The Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps Truth, or perhaps Everything, or perhaps One...and I am You.'

'And how?!' Holly squawked out. 'Am I in judgment now that I died like it says in some books?!' the being laughed at that.

'Hahaha! Well, they got one thing right at least! Well, they guessed correctly in that case.' said the being. 'Well, they'll know when they die...my usual guests are morons who think they can break some laws or play God. You who never committed a crime that is within my jurisdiction happens to be an unwitting patsy.' it said, pointing at her forehead.

'I know...I know I had to die to get rid of it. For Tom to be mortal again, so he can finally damn pay for everything!' Holly swore. 'My death is scary...but I got to do it or it'll never end...I just wish...I actually _lived_.' she choked out. 'All I've known...was being taken from.'

'That's true. It's take and take and take indeed. By the machinations of a man whose spiel was 'For the Greater Good'. By Albus Dumbledore.' said Truth. 'What an arrogant man...saying that spiel while playing lives like pieces on a chessboard. He fancies himself as one who knows best and yet, the decisions he makes ends in needless deaths while you, his greatest piece, is used until time to be thrown away.' Holly flinched horribly. 'Your entire life, was like that without you knowing it.'

'T-that's...!'

'So! You came here by deliberate suicide and yet you're now the Master of Death. What will you do, Holly Potter?'

'Master of Death my arse, that's just a stupid fairy tale.' Holly scoffed dismissively with a handwave. 'And even if that were real, what on earth would I do with that? Power corrupts absolutely, I got stellar examples all around me I just wish...' she drooped morosely. 'I could have what I long wanted.'

'Hoo? And what is that eh?'

'A happy family. A childhood. A life I'm happy and content in...a life of freedom where I can be who and what I want to be...I never had that from the get-go.' said Holly. 'I want to die to end up in a life I want. Power will never give me that. If I had too much power I'll become a monster for sure. Best throw stuff away and keep what really matters. And this time, I don't want to be the one taken from till I'm a dried up husk.'

'Heheh, if only visitors are just as smart.' Truth chuckled. 'Yosh! You can go. You more than earned it. I don't expect you to be back here and don't commit heinous crimes...you won't like me angry. Hehehe...you're not the only guest I have who's being taken from so in your next life, we'll balance things out.' its doors slammed open and numerous black hands quickly wrapped around Holly before she could protest and was pulled into the door. '...you wished for what you truly wanted. Yet you see it taken for granted around you. They will pay their dues in the karmic ways possible...especially...your little freeloader.'

Holly passed through a black seemingly eternal doorway, her mind fed with knowledge while some of what she knows is currently erased away until she saw a light up ahead...and she was floating above a new world.

'This is...' she turned into a ball of white light, and she was pulled somewhere...


	2. Potter to Sanders

Potter to Sanders

Winhill...

In the farming village of Winhill...

Holly Sanders was born to Mildred and Fred Sanders. Both were farmers.

Holly was a young genius who was way ahead of her peers in local school. She was a girl who retained the traits of her past life, that made her well-liked in town, among her neighbors at least, and teachers who knew her in school. She was a child whom 'her parents never had any problems with' as she was a kind girl who helps around the house, and you don't even have to tell her 'do it for an allowance increase/favorite dinner tonight/a present when daddy gets home' as her mother would tell her friends. She would just see her child wordlessly do chores and then go out to play, or in the order of homework, some chores, THEN go out to play.

She has her father's 'bouncy curly' black hair and the shape of his eyes as well as color, her mother's eyebrows, skin color and shape of her lips, but her nose and face shape is different along with perfect teeth, making her quite the beauty as her father as a 'heavily-squared jaw' and her mother a 'sharp rectangular face'. When she was ten years old, puberty hit early even.

By age ten, it was tradition that all children help out at the farm. They basically clean up, enabling the adults to do everything else that's much tougher to deal with. They clean the barns AND weed the fields. Oh, and operating the easy stuff too, and make butter, cheese and cream!

When Holly began working in the farm...she awakened to Sorceress Powers and knowledge she didn't have before.

She had her first build-up of power used up in the farmlands to make harvest very bountiful and delicious as she has no idea how ELSE to use it up. Winhill enjoyed yummy food and great income since.

She knows how, but is it any use in life anyway?

She can do things on her own without relying on her newfound powers, she has hands to work and feet to walk around with.

But she gotta admit, swimming underwater with a bubble around her head is fun. Seeing the underwater world is fun. She wanted to fly but can't in fear of being found out.

One thing that's not fun?

Monsters!

She fights back with magic after making a field so she was never seen and she heals herself as well as mends her own clothes.

Thus, she grows stronger as a fighter using magic. And when she got to a certain point of power...she began manifesting wings.

A Sorceress' Wings' appearance based on their personality and traits. Hers were pure-white but golden-tinged, small, double-winged and very feathery-fluffy it was cute in appearance. And it wasn't attached to her back, either. Rather, it hovered behind her just about five inches away from her skin. But she hid her wings out of fear in being mistaken for a monster and hid it within her body and continued life as normal.

By age ten, she also started baking.

"I wonder why...I instantly know how to cook and bake when school or mom didn't teach me this." she thought as she mixed an ideal ratio and portions of wholewheat flour, eggs, milk and honey to make into a dough, put it into a square baking pan that has a lid on top, put the dough in to let it rise for about some time...and set to making other kinds of bread. Rye Bread, and two types she had no name for but ate in her past life like any good British would, not that she knew it as she has no memories of Holly Potter. Just...solely knowledge about magic and Holly Potter's cooking know-how as well as her creativity.

'Dear, what are you doing?' her mother would ask as she saw her daughter cleaning up a messy white kitchen table she uses to do food prep work before cooking.

'I'm trying to bake bread mama!' Holly told her mother. 'I'm about to leave the dough to rise now after cleaning up!'

'If you say so as long as you clean up after yourself, dear.' Mildred smiled as her daughter cleaned up her mess, but wondered where she got the baking idea from...weird. And where did she get the baking tins?

By afternoon, she preheated the oven to high heat, put a mix of butter and egg yolk wash on top using a brush, flattened the top with the pan lid, lowered the temperature to ideal levels, set the timer and teleported the pan in. She made the sandwich bread first, followed by Rye...and finally, english muffins and crumpets.

'Honey, you made too much bread, we can't eat all these in a week and bread have short lifespans!' Fred gulped out, wide-eyed he was sure they'd be weary of bread for some time.

'Uhm, we eat it with mealtimes then and you take some to work?' Holly piped up innocently, making her parents exchange looks.

Yup, they have had extra carbs until Holly's turned-out-to-be-delicious handiwork ran out.

Rye Bread was dry with a powdery texture nobody liked, and only sold to the poor. She made it dense and chewy, and tastefully sweet while they can still taste the Rye in it. It was delicious!

In a communal farming town, word spreads fast she was put to work at the bakery and no longer the farms. If she can make something so nasty taste good, why not?

She made a 'home' in her...career.

Nobody still knows what she does with the farms...and all of Winhill now knows how to make bread better.

Bread was known as 'poor man's food', as well as the food of country folk like themselves. The government's 'much nicer officials' made laws to help the people who were impoverished because of the Sorceress Wars long before Holly was born. Winhill also supplies food to an Orphanage in Centra until it went defunct recently, and its children chucked to Gardens for education.

Holly also invented cookies and pastries. Stuff this world never had before. Ever. She was Winhill's Genius Baker, and created a new brand of cooking that her creations were literally, Winhill's Cultural Brand and part of a Tourist Attraction in all restaurants, inns and it's only hotel.

She also created Bread Bowls and Trenchers for the poor. Hard bread for them to eat in with food and upon eating what's on it, they eat the breadware too for a full stomach. And a brand of baked spoon and fork as well.

It was ingenious, as the poor can never afford plates and basic cutlery to eat in. Holly got awards at a young age in both Winhill and Galbadia, becoming a Humanitarian Celebrity at a young age, as well as the Inventor of Pastry Cooking. It was now a Winhill Trademark.

Sure her family got wealthier but they refused to move into a built mansion like most people who came into wealth do.

To quote her parents, 'What on earth would we do with a mansion? It's just three of us! Our house is good enough, I think!' Fred would say to a journalist that came to interview the parents because Holly was in school. 'Bigger house means bigger lot to buy and all stuff that comes with it. In short, Maintenance and Tax Nightmares our cozy cottage's renovation and redecorating is good enough, thanks. My wifey and I would rather we send our daughter to Garden with our newfound wealth after she finishes Primary and a possible inheritance for her if anything happens to us. Much more practical, no?'

The Sanders Family was said to be staying in Flower Restaurant after they demolished their house and sold their lot to build a 'nicer and stronger-looking cottage' in another part of Winhill. Same size as their old one but with 'wealthy city folk influence' it was simple, but classy-looking and they now have what they didn't before: a backyard and a front garden, surrounded by tall iron gates. Their new home is now filled with state-of-the-art electronics, appliances, furniture, and tasteful decor. The bathroom is now bigger and brighter, with the family capable of owning two separate bathrooms: a separate toilet with a Bidet and sink, and the actual bathroom with a shower and bathtub with a hygiene cabinet and also a sink.

So yes, it was how they showed their wealth. But even then, their style of dress never changed!

But when Holly graduated Primary, she now has to enroll in Garden. To be specific, Galbadia Garden. She was a famous Galbadian Persona she was expected to enroll there by damn near everybody.

'Dear, it's time.' said Mildred to her twelve years' old daughter, putting a Galbadia Garden Pamphlet on the living room table.

'Galbadia Garden...huh?'

'Yes dear, it's where everybody goes.' said her mother. 'You can continue General Education here or apply for Cadet to become a SeeD, a Mercenary for Hire.'

Holly thought about it.

For her entire childhood, she fought monsters and destroyed their eggs to be double-sure that Winhill is scarce in monsters lately. Combined with a childhood of farm work and now a baker, she can claim to be physically fit as both jobs are damned demanding!

'Well, I think I'll go for Cadet mom.' said Holly. 'I mean, our town gets monster attacks and even with the local monster hunters, sometimes it can get to be too much, I think.' she said. 'I want to try out a new job anyway.'

'Oh alright, but take training seriously alright?'

'Yes mom.'

And in Galbadia Garden...after a trip of four hours...

It is located within the country of Galbadia to the north of Monterosa Plateau.

It's also dominantly RED. And circular.

Galbadia Garden does not train SeeDs, but instead focuses on advancing weapon technology and as a military academy for the nation of Galbadia. The Galbadian installation focuses its training program on technological aspects of combat rather than magic, and is the only Garden whose graduates use firearms.

Children between the ages of five and fifteen years old may apply to become a cadet. To become a student, one must pass an interview. Students are allowed stay with their family and commute, or in the dorms. Cadets take classes in general education, athletics, combat, and magic.

When cadets turn 15, they may attempt to become SeeD. Students from the other Gardens can transfer to Balamb to take part in the SeeD field exam after completing the written exam in their home Garden. Students have until age 20 to pass the SeeD exam before they are required to leave the Garden.

During schooling each student is assigned to a group that reflect upon what they are studying and/or in accordance to their chosen profession:

-Attack Magic Operative: Students who specialize in attack magic, such as elemental spells. They're usually MG level 1.

-Indirect Magic Operative: Students who specialize in indirect/support magic. They're usually MG level 1.

-Fire Platoon: Students who are part of an emergency Fire Brigade, acting as emergency personnel.

-Sabers: Students who specialize in bladed weapons such as swords, spears or knives.

-Restore Magic Operative or Medics: Students specialized in healing techniques and spells. Organized into rescue teams.

During interview, well, she doesn't need to talk much.

'So as a Cadet, how would you apply your skills? You're a famous Baker and Pastry Chef.' the Interviewing Teacher asked.

'As a Baker and Part-Time Farmer, both tasks are physically demanding, particularly on my arms that do most of the work, and my hips and knees for support and applying needed force and pressure. Winhill doesn't have vehicles much, everyone walks or runs in there unless you're driving a loaded wagon or a cart. I can confidently say I'm physically fit to survive the Garden's Combat Training and outlast some of my peers unless they're from Military Families who would outlast me. And I know how to survive as I know wild edibles so I can take care of my own sustenance if I'm ever lost. But as Winhill never had any sports in school curriculum, I'm willing to try and apply to learn and gain new skills. But I've never used computers all my life I'm willing to take Remedial Courses and overtime to catch up to everyone.'

'Mm, good attitude. By the way, as you know we're also a Military Academy as Galbadia Garden supplies Galbadia much of it's military but we do have unruly cadets who need a little disciplining. What will you do if ever?'

'Create an isolated Dining Area for students who committed Academy Offenses, and fed this.' Holly took out what's clearly a loaf but...a very strange-looking Loaf that looked like it was a mixed blend of everything and then baked. 'Try tasting it and you'll understand.' The two interviewing teachers looked at her parents who shrugged. The teachers took the bread, shared it between them and took a bite to throughly taste it...

'YUCK!' they howled with grossed-out expressions. The taste was...they can't describe it. It's also hard and dry, their teeth felt like they chewed on cardboard!

'I call it Punishment Bread.' said Holly cheerfully. 'Students who committed minor offenses will wear orange-colored armbands plus a white tag containing a number on how many days they will eat it for three meals a day. The lighter the color, the less days and the darker the color, the more days they have based on a teacher's judgment. For those who committed major offenses, it will start with shades of pink down to the darkest shades of red. Major Offenders will eat for a minimum of one month to a whole year while Minor Offenders endure days to half a month at most.'

'You're shockingly cruel, kid!' Interviewer Two choked out as he looked at the bread he just HAD to taste. They can damn agree this shit is punishment enough!

'Well, Punishment Bread is nutritious and calorie dense for consumers to withstand Garden Training, but is engineered to taste like misery on purpose. It's kind of like meatloaf, but even worse. You can lab test it if you like.'

'...we want the recipes.' Holly was well-prepared, and took out five handwritten recipes. She had five!

Five ways to torture their taste buds.

'Don't tell everyone I made that suggestion OK? I don't want the student body to single me out...'

The Faculty of General Education and Military Education had a long talk and deliberation...and made it's way to the school papers upon approval.

But the school papers say,

'We have had to deal with students who committed offenses detentions just don't work anymore. So we consulted with a specialist in how to deal with these miscreants, and we came to an answer: Punishment Dining! We consulted many cooks to create the crappiest food possible while STILL nutritious and meets nutritional standards to sustain our students and our demanding physical curriculum. We came to an answer and hopefully, students will fall in line THIS TIME. The Punishment Dining is so gross it SHOULD be effective! Of course, we also implemented this in Galbadian Prison for misbehaving inmates as well. Hopefully they'll GROW UP!'


	3. Garden

Garden

Holly applied in Garden, pursuing SeeD Course, and taking a General Education Course in Garden Laws, Computers and Athletics.

A Full Cadet Course contained National Law, Physical Fitness, Hand-to-Hand, Weapons Combat, Firearms and Ballistics, Survival Training, Driving, Military Science, Chemistry...and oh-so-many more. However, the workload can lessen if you chose Specialized Courses for SeeD. Which she did. She'll take five years of training, and then transfer to Balamb for the advanced training which Galbadia Garden doesn't give.

Galbadia Garden's layout is very militaristic, considering it doubles as Galbadia's Military Academy so graduates become part of the military if not choosing to become a neutral mercenary or a SeeD wherein by then origin be damned, you're now a part of Balamb Garden. It's facilities reflect it's background hence. There's also many courts and gyms for sports in the grounds, as well as a vast parking lot. Vast with good reason...teacher's cars aside, it's also the parking lot for military vehicles!

The classrooms and specialized subject rooms are located off various corridors on the first floor, arranged lecture-hall style with desks leading down a slope to a teacher's podium at the bottom. Students are obliged to be present in classes five minutes before the bell rings. The Infirmary, Cafeteria, AVR, Faculty Rooms, Laboratories, Logistics Division for everyone's needs, and even an effing Supermarket!

The dorms are located off of various corridors on the second floor. Galbadian cadets bunk four to a room. One wall is lined with individual sleeping berths, while the opposite wall contains four desks with computer terminals and rolling chairs, and spaces for one's closets. Of course, gender segregated(to avoid a certain thing) along with a toilet but showers are _very open_. As Libraries don't exist, the computers have E-Books instead, the Internet for entertainment as well as games. But if you dare search for porn, the school's Web Security Team will lock on you and you're in trouble. To avoid being framed for searching for porn, students must lock their PCs with a password. That happened before...

Third floor is barred to students.

It was also a world where Military Cadets are living in an Egalitarian Environment. Students do everything together, gender-be-damned that boys and girls no longer care about gender. They were disciplined early on, indoctrinated early on to avoid gender-related pitfalls. The General Education Course however, lead normal lives unlike Cadet Counterparts, and get to enjoy puberty, teenage drama, social drama and the whole nine yards.

Cadets on the other hand, Study, Train, Eat, Shower(Co-Ed Showers at a very young age) and Sleep(not that way) together. In the battlefield, gender does not matter. Only your lives and mission objectives matter.

Such was her life there.

Thankfully, she was not as famous as she thought.

Teenagers are NOT interested in news, more interested in other TV Programs. Adults know her though. Well, they fear her as she was the 'sadist' who invented the Punishment Bread as she was asked how she, an aspiring Cadet can contribute to the military. From what Holly gleaned from their thoughts, they'd never commit crimes than suffer it.

The Cafeteria was indeed, remodeled that there's an isolation corner for punished students. Day One alone at the start of the school year, was wails of disgust and dismay that they have to 'Eat this shit' for many, many days!

Because she could use magic without a GF Junction, to hide it, she avoids having friends, portraying herself as shy.

In classes, she discovered what she was. A Sorceress. A sorceress with plenty of knowledge about magic and supernatural phenomena she felt she could write books about it if only it won't draw unwanted attention to herself.

And Sorceresses are not seen in a good light no thanks to Sorceress Adel that classes are taught to fear Sorceresses. Like hell she could find a Knight here...

Due to fear of being feared, later hated and hunted down, she became withdrawn and a loner for real, giving up on having even a single friend.

As she grew older, the more she came to beauty that she barely resembles her parents now...and she can easily consume skin and hair cares she purchases with her money, making them take effect instantly. She buys some month by month until she's fair-skinned with no uneven skintone and her hair, perfectly glossy as all girls her age wanted to have.

She can do this with magic instantly but that would cause raised eyebrows and questioning she cannot afford. At least her parents know how she got good-looking and there are records of her purchases in the stores shipped to the dorms.

Galbadia's Capital was the wealthy Deling City. A City re-named after it's current president Vinzer Deling.

An ambitious man who recently made a very dangerous friend that she was really looking forward to moving to Balamb soon if only for safety. Until then, she would lie low.

As a SeeD Cadet, she purposely enrolled as a Saber, using a school-given Dagger as she chose to use daggers as a weapon, her frail figure made her unable to wield swords only athletic women and men can easily wield.

In Weapons Monthly, she can buy better daggers by upgrades. But to get upgrades, she must be a licensed operative first, be it a soldier in the military or a SeeD. They are then responsible for their own weapons unless you're using Firearms wherein ammunition is free courtesy of the government!

So in the first issue was her lame school-issue Dagger. Second issue is Combat Knife. Third issue is Stiletto. Fourth issue is Dirk. Fifth issue is Gladius. Sixth and Final issue for the dagger series is The Ripper.

Upon holding her weapon, she knew what to do to be a very effective knife-user. She needs a strong grip.

She studied students on campus.

Because she wasn't the power type, she was more on speed, agility, nimbleness, jumps and flexibility type since she wasn't fit for heavy load other than dough-pounding and batter mixing. She had asked her combat teacher for advice in how to train her body for those factors and she got advice but needs supervision along with a physician's consultation results after a thorough check-up if she can do said menu.

Due to her frail appearance, she cannot do the jumps she wanted. Hell, she can't even do Parkour thus she is more close-combat type in nature her type has to be...specialized.

She accepted that bitterly. Then again she's a powerful sorceress as it is there HAD to be costs...and she worked hard before she was sent to Balamb Garden for SeeDhood at fifteen. Unlike Balamb Students who CAN be SeeD at fifteen due to their education, she had to catch up on their Junction System thingie.

Yeah, that.

Paramagic that enables SeeDs to equip drawn magic to boost their stats that effectively makes them superhuman soldiers? Well, wow!

She wondered if such power was why SeeD was wanted by damn near everyone but not everyone can become SeeD. The exams were said to be 'ridiculously difficult' that in every 10000 soldiers, there's only 1 SeeD. THAT tough. Then again, the exams must be meant to weed out idiots who would misuse and abuse such powers.

So for now, she will max out her natural stats.

xxx

Age fifteen, vacation before start of the next school year...

'So you'll be moving to Balamb for SeeD Training then? That means you're now affiliated with the Balamb Government.' said her mother as the two females just finished doing the laundry Holly brought home, while not far from them her father smokes a cigar.

'Pretty much. I just don't see myself being a soldier for Galbadia with someone like Deling on the seat.' Holly frowned. 'I don't want to be made to do things I don't want to do just so one man can satisfy his ego.' she scowled. 'He's not a popular president much, he only gets support from like-minded morons as it is and said morons happen to be high in the food chain and the media claims he's a popular president when in reality, he's NOT.' she scoffed derisively. 'I have ears at school after all.'

'Its best not to be vocal about that dear, Winhill is within Galbadian Territory, one can't tell with the neighbors.' her father looked around nervously.

'Yes daddy.'

'Well, relax at home for now, OK?' said her mother. 'After vacation, school will be more difficult for you for sure.'

'Yes mama.'

And thus, it's a summer vacation back at the farms, and time to harvest summer crops and taking care of the fields for autumn crops.

That's before it rains!

She dressed into her farm wear. A short-sleeved pinafore dress, with ochre yellow for dress and the 'apron' part being white, and a pair of brown clogs. She braided her hair loosely, and put a bonnet on her head.

Lastly which she never usually does, put her dagger holsters on.

She set out to help with the harvesting.

The only reason she went to Garden, not a normal school was because she was a known celebrity for inventing a whole new cuisine and culture entirely. Pressure was on her, to attend a Garden and mingle with other famous children from notable families.

Only, that never happened.

Due to that one class, she got scared of making friends and connections. When asked about her behavior, she said 'City kids are strange, I can't...fit in. I was more used to kids of the country wherein things were simple. I mean, they like things simple, modest and comfortable and so was our idea of fun. We're the kind that we're content with a peaceful life as long as we have a modest state of living. City kids want more than what they have and complain or whine when they can't get it to sum it all up since it'll take me forever. I can't keep up with that. They're..._stress_ on legs!'

She was glad the Counselor understood her. With magic after reinforcing sleep on her dormmates, she watched the counselor submit reports, her case talked about and they let her be. Well, city folk and country folk are way too different from each other after all.

However, she noted observers observing her very-much-normal farming village. Most notably, she herself.

Perhaps its to compare things, so she magicked her way. She made them 'see' what she wanted them to see, even faking photos...and went as far as memories just to be triple sure.

Being a celebrity, is such a pain.

What happened to normal again?

But for now, she cannot fertilize the fields because for sure, she will sense that massive amounts of magical energy for sure, and she'll attract enemies to Winhill.

Out of the question.

A village she helped grow using magic. The village became bountiful with life. Be it crop, livestock, and of course, people making babies left and right within financial reason of affordability since a family needs money for food, clothes, medicine and education after all. But thanks to her working in the shadows with magic, Winhill is a wealthy farming village that can afford to care for the newborn children as there's many lives lost in the Sorceress Wars in the time of her birth. However, some, like her parents can't have any more children before her interference happened, because of birth complications. And she had the Mayor build more farms by plowing more land for planting.

She built a barrier 'the other' will not detect, just so she can give life to the fields again. Making it very fertile and weed and pest-free for the next five years, before she took down her barrier.

xxx

A month later...

Holly's now in Balamb.

Because Winhill is only accessible by sea or airfare, she took a ship to a port near Deling City just to get an Intercontinental Train Ride...that'll take forever to Balamb. Say, three days? It was good that Intercontinental Trains have stores of food, water and necessities as well as 'cabins' that may as well be hotel rooms on their own. And the trip to Balamb costs about 15000 gil. Ouch.

Upon arrival, she would be pitching camp in Balamb Town, and make arrangements for her enrollment. Balamb Garden was about, three hours away. All she had to do was schedule online for her Initial Interview, Entrance Exam, and Final Interview before she can officially enroll. Fortunately for her, there are only two transferees. One from Trabia and herself. Schedule very very open!

'So after Miss Tilmitt, there's you, Miss Sanders.' said Headmaster Cid Kramer. 'So far, what do you think of Balamb Garden?' he was the Final Interviewer. The first she met, was a SeeD.

'It's certainly a sight for sore eyes...Galbadia's too red!' Holly griped. 'Garishly glaring red!' Cid laughed at that. 'I think my eyes will recover here. And is uniform regulations lax here? I could've sworn my Galbadia Uniforms faded from too much wash and wear since it's all we're allowed to wear even when classes are over but at least in our dorms and weekends we can wear what we want. Everyone here is carefree and nice but strangely when those fashion disasters show up, everyone does a 180 in behavior, so rigid!'

'I can guess who you mean by that.' said Cid wryly. 'They're always like that. They're hired by the Garden Master we're of the opinion that part of their job is being a jerk.' he quipped, causing Holly to giggle. 'But still, _it's unusual for a Sorceress to want to be a SeeD_.'

That made Holly froze at his words and was on fight and flight mode.

'I was my wife's Knight.' said Cid in a smile of remembrance. 'I was exposed to magic because as a Knight, I ground her so she would not lose herself to her powers. But slowly, she did, that she hid away as to not hurt me and our children.' he said sadly. 'She prefers to suffer on her own than hurt any of us. You must have a knight, Miss Sanders. When did you receive your powers? We need to know how soon you need a Knight.'

'I was born with it.' said Holly, flat out admitting it. 'I learned about Sorceresses back at Galbadia, I never inherited. I was able to use my powers at a young age.' she said softly. 'It manifested as knowledge of magic. But until I was ten, I couldn't access my powers. I used my powers for Winhill's sake when I have had too much magical energy buildup.'

'You were born with it?' Cid gasped out, wide-eyed. 'Normally women are Potentials but never born with powers. And in every era, there's only ever _one_. Heck, in this century there's two or so we thought until you, Miss Three came along. How about your state of mind?'

'I'm OK to say the least. Perhaps there's a difference between being born with, and those who inherited.' said Holly. 'Those who inherit may include the last 'thoughts' of the previous sorceress. It may stockpile that the inheritor becomes overwhelmed.' Cid's eyes widened at that. 'I who was born with my power over nature...who knows what will happen if I choose to die with my powers just so nobody will be overwhelmed by my thoughts. Even if I'm a good person, overwriting the thoughts of another person with mine is wrong.'

'Or if its possible that Sorceresses attempted immortality by making a copy of their thoughts and passed it along with their powers. Only, it didn't work as they hoped. What only passed is their traits. The problem is, _it's personality traits_.' Holly continued. 'That even if the inheritor is a good person...they will get overwhelmed by the stockpile of leftover clashing thoughts, the most dominant of whom will take the driver's seat.'

'My god...' the man wilted in his seat as in his mind, was the conflict his wife was going through and the fact she's _alone_. 'Is there a way to save her?'

'There is but it's painful.' said Holly. 'It will only be painful if the thoughts were powerful and integrated. But if the hold is weak...it won't hurt. And there is one thing I will flatly admit here and now...I chose to be a SeeD with a good reason.' she said as Cid looked at the grim-looking teenager. 'Originally, I was going to join the Galbadian Military as expected of me, being a famous face in Galbadia since I created a whole new Cuisine and Gourmet Culture altogether as a child. I even accepted the fact that I'm answering to a warmongering jerk if only I'm close to home. But Deling made a dangerous friend.'

'A dangerous friend?'

'A sorceress.' said Holly. 'I heard from classmates who were children of Deling's Military Council talking about it in the Cafeteria. Their fathers would tell them she was like a cold queen who looks down on them...and that's not a good sign.' she said anxiously. 'She may have ambitions and that idiot is a mere stepping stone for her. They haven't gotten a name yet. And she was always with Deling, even having her own room in the Presidential Residence. That's what I got from gossip.'

'I see...its only a matter of time. Last time, Esthar's Sorceress Adel led the war. Now it's Galbadia and this one.' Cid swore. 'This is big information, Miss Sanders.' he said grimly. 'May I see your wings?' he asked her. 'The size of wings determines a sorceress' strength.'

Problem was, her wings were tiny. The kind children wear in angel costumes! But the fact her wings are fluffy-cutesy made Cid feel OK with her.

Strength aside, wings also show what kind of person the Sorceress is.


	4. Balamb Lifestyle

Balamb Lifestyle

Cid looked outside his windows.

A sorceress enrolled as a SeeD out of fright towards the sorceress Deling was befriending. So staying away was a priority.

And this one, is a genuinely good person. She was also very honest as if she tried to trick Cid with her wings, he would have shot her dead himself. Because magic usage, and the presence of wings is different. He'd know thanks to his wife.

Her wings were cute, but it also shows how young she truly was at heart while being a good person.

Winhill, huh? What was life like there, that she never actually grew up and remained the way she was? He knew Winhill was isolated from the rest of the materialistic world, but still...?

xxx

'Uhm...Galbadia was super-red and now Balamb is so white outside, and the interior in thankfully-tasteful colors... Haa...' Holly sighed as she looked around, lugging her luggage stroller behind her. 'I swear, too much garish color is bad for health, at least this garden has nature and water to make up for it all...' she grumbled as she went to apply for a dorm at the Admission's Office, opting for a solo room, being granted that right by Cid to help her conceal her nature as a Sorceress and he made up an excuse for her.

Upon applying for a dorm room, she settled down. Finally, a residence.

With magic, she magically fixed her room so she could spend the rest of the day exploring so she would know what to do and where to go when she wants something done.

However, a girl with very long hair and dark outfit will stand out in a stark-white place like Balamb Garden. She dresses in a purple turtleneck long-sleeve dress with pale-pink lace wrap around her shoulders. Securing the wrap to hold it in place, is a pink rose brooch. Her legs were covered in dark purple tights ending in black flats. Her hairstyle is also unusual in a way. Thick forehead fringes, with shoulder-length side fringes. The rest of her hair is left long.

She was a rather exotic appearance, combined with her very fair skin, rosy lips and vivid-green eyes.

Sorceresses or Sorceress Potentials, are always born with incredible beauty because of magical influence, as they are the next thing to gods after Hyne. Magic will ensure that no matter your genetics, even if your parents are the most butt-ugly people in the world, will find a way out to make you beautiful, possessing beauty impossible for one's lineage to have save for 'a scrap of resemblance' from the parents.

A fact only Holly knows, nobody else. It was good that fact is unknown otherwise there WILL be witch-hunts, suspecting every beautiful girl in the world as a Sorceress. Yikes.

xxx

Rumor has it that Balamb Garden has a 'dark fairy' in the rumor mill.

Dark due to long hair, and color of choice on her clothes and her looks. People have seen her exploring Balamb Garden and taking photos with her tablet.

She explores the Garden.

First floor where near everything is. Dorms, the Quad, Infirmary, Library, Training Center and Parking Lot.

Second Floor are the Classrooms and other Facilities needed for Education and Training SeeD.

Third Floor is the Headmaster's Office. One needs Special Permission to go up there. Been there once and it's for a Final Interview.

And she went shopping in Balamb Town.

One can go shopping any time on weekends as weekdays is NOT practical as one, it's going to get you past curfew and its dangerous at night. But right now it's summer vacation so anyone can do what they want as long as rules are not broken.

So she mostly hangs out at the Training Center.

Back at Galbadia, she was trained to have skills. Live Combat Training will be allowed at age fifteen.

However Balamb works differently. Due to Balamb being where SeeDs come from, their education and training are more advanced. Just that...she saw problems Galbadia did NOT have with observation and with magic.

They've got some serious organizational issues, an unclear command structure, an inadequate system of punishment, lack of respect for entire components of the command structure(everyone HATES the Garden Faculty with good reason), and so on. They don't really act like a professional military force should. And the reason why: Garden was founded by civilians who had no idea how to run a military force! This was so unlike Galbadia which is run by actual military personnel in a dictatorial state in need of a strong army, at that: discipline is strictly enforced, the climate is much less friendly and more spartan, the structure itself is still ornate, but more practical and sober than Balamb, and its student body is vastly more military-oriented and competent.

Balamb's only highlight, was SeeD. SeeD is a mercenary force for hire, conducting missions around the world as battle support and undercover operatives. Their services are requested by governments and civilians; their tasks range from providing military support to protecting civilians to slaying monsters. Only Balamb Garden trains SeeD cadets, but members from the other Gardens can transfer to Balamb for the field exam. All SeeD are stationed at Balamb.

SeeD candidates must be between 15 years to 19 years old; at 20, they can no longer apply. They have to pass a written exam, a field exam, and have to be accepted by the headmaster, Cid Kramer.

Sooo how is that possible in a disorganized school like Balamb? It baffles her.

xxx

Soon, the school year began. For her and Selphie Tilmitt at least. They were way behind Balamb Students in regards to SeeD Education and Training as they got ACTUAL Military Cadet Training in their Home Gardens that they only took what they need as SeeD that they don't know about yet. They were like, allowed to take fewer courses as a result that made Selphie happy due to all Free Time she's got.

Balamb SeeD Classes after standard General Elementary Education were about Para-Magic, Junction, GF Abilities, and Magic, and basically what Holly already knew as a Cadet that she really only took Magic Classes, and took a repeat of Combat, Weapons, Computers and Driving as she doesn't know Balamb Equipment. Oh, and sheer grueling physical training in order to max out the body to prepare it for Junction...and they're allowed to junction ONLY in classes just to get experience. After that, they return it all of course, as they're NOT SeeDs yet.

And because Headmaster Cid knows she's a Sorceress, she can now do things she normally can't do, and she was allowed a 'secret out' as she releases excess magical build-up every month as long as nobody sees her do so as not even he can protect her from the effing Garden Faculty who sides with the Garden Master. And he had more allies than he did that power distribution isn't exactly equal between Head and Garden Masters.

'Hey, what's Galbadia Garden like? It's like, repeating all I got from Trabia all over again I'm just glad we're allowed to drop what we already know.' Selphie told Holly as they left classes.

'Very spartan, militaristic, no-nonsense and professional with great emphasis in sports. No cultural stuff over there no thanks to our jackass President who wants an army as soon as possible.' said Holly. 'What's Trabia like?'

'Well, we operate as a community...it's like one giant progressive teamwork.' Selphie giggled. 'We have ranks yeah but at least they're not jerks to lower-rankers. Everyone does something to earn three tickets by the end of the day from the Instructors who supervise you every after classes.'

'Tickets?'

'You don't eat if you don't work.' Selphie said, 'Its in place of money in the cafeteria but we CAN use money in shops. And shops in Trabia Garden don't sell food to reinforce the Ticket System.'

'Oh.'

And this Garden doesn't have a shop since Balamb is just a short while away while our gardens are sooo like, isolated from the nearest civilization.' Selphie scoffed.

'But what about stolen tickets?'

'Oh, impossible as our IDs have microchips...in the Ticket Machine guarded by the staff who only opens it at night, we place our IDs on the card reader to record what tickets we got and the Cafeteria Computers gets it. So if somebody steals and uses the stolen tickets...' Selphie grinned. 'It's gonna be humiliating. Some idiots tried that once...needless to say nobody tried it since.' she said. 'And the quality of food we get depends on our school grades, with the untouched food going to the needy since last I checked, Trabia never had lower than Average Grades.'

'W-wow...that means your Cafeteria cooks a lot?'

'In set menus to lessen the hassles, yes.'

Selphie basically became her only friend in school since the bubbly girl's presence, along with the fact that it's JUST THEM IN CLASS just makes it impossible to avoid her and girl's determined to make friends.

They also train together but she's a little...psycho when it counts.

One day, they're 17.

'Say Holly, you'll take the SeeD Exam this year right?' Selphie asked Holly who was dressed in her usual black clothes.

'Yes. My parents gave me two years to bag a SeeD career or go home to continue my job.' said Holly. 'As much as possible they don't want me to be in the military while still finishing school somehow. That would be when we're 17. Technically we graduated at sixteen. Seventeen was because of the SeeD Exams so that's like, unofficial.'

'Hummm...'

'Well, we passed the Written Exams already, all that's left, is the Practical One soon.'

'Yeah, we need a GF for that first.' said Selphie. 'We're gonna go to Balamb Cavern to get Ifrit even though we already have Quezacotl and Shiva in our classrooms.'

'Yeah. Let's get training to level up our GFs before we hit the practicals. I mean, we only have a Level 3 GF, that's not good enough.' and the two girls left to get training.

So they started at the Training Center as the monsters there are more hi-level than outside school.

'You know something?' Selphie started.

'What is it?' Holly asked her.

'The Practicals are like, two months away, how come its only us here?' Selphie questioned. 'I wouldn't mind since we get all the beasties we could want! Even a T-Rexaur since we stocked up on Blind!'

'Well, there are many types of examinees outside of those with enough common sense to prepare in advance so when it starts you can go in with full confidence and pride that you've done enough. There are rebels who do only enough to pass. It's OK as long as they don't fail. Next are the Borrowers who come materialistically unprepared, bugging you until next thing you know, they ask you for answers too. There's the Klutzes who fall all over the place out of nervousness. The cheaters who can only function in an Exam Hall with cheat stuff but useless in Practicals, however when they see an opportunity, they snatch for themselves. And lastly, the Crammers. They laze and slack for days, and only cram at the last minute. Yet all that stress piles up eventually and when exam starts, you're shockingly blank! You're horrified because where did last night's cramming go?'

'Oooh...' Selphie whistled.

'That applies in both written and practical exams. Its not easy to level ourselves up and our GFs. It takes DAYS to gain extra levels we need more than a week. For example if the Rebels and Crammers only started working within a week, they'll only gain two or three levels at most. But that's not enough for the practicals. We need at least, a Level 10 GF as well as Level 15 US for the exams and that's the bare minimum. But we can't go with just that. We need to be Level 20 to breeze by exam enemies.'

'Wow, nothing less from you Holly, you're over the top!'

'Well, we SeeD are supposed to be over the top to begin with...with all our junctioning magic to our bodies we gain superhuman powers. We're not like ordinary military men you know! But we have to show that or we'll answer to Garden for tarnishing SeeD for being weak as Garden's money comes from our jobs. A dissatisfied customer will spread word for sure.'

'Heee...Garden earns millions of bucks while we earn according to our SeeD Rank...' Selphie pouted unhappily. 'That's sorta not fair. The most we can earn is 30000 if we're Rank A!'

'Well, Garden needs immense money to keep the place running. And our salaries are enough for a comfortable lifestyle as long as you know how to Budget. If I wasn't a wealthy Gourmet Connoisseur, I can already imagine how my budget will be so I can live in style with change left over as for an ideal comfortable SeeD Life, we need to earn at least, 7000 gil and save the leftovers for job necessities and personal needs as SeeD gets a free room and board in Balamb Garden. The only problem is doing your jobs without having to overspend on Military Goods as those things are pricey food is way cheaper.' Holly grumbled. 'I can have a day's worth of food for just the costs of a single Potion alone! And Hotels cost just as much.'

'No kidding there, haha!' the two proceeded to get more monsters to play with.

Unknown to them, Squall Leonhart who was at the Training Center for the same purpose as them overheard them.

"Budgeting, huh?" he hadn't thought that far yet. He was confident of his chances at being a SeeD. However, the rank awarded depends on how well you do in the Exams. He'll have to look this over. "Livelihood..." indeed, he hadn't thought that far. "Hmm...now what would I normally spend on, other than clothes?"

He proceeded to train until he was injured enough to walk back for the Infirmary. Rinse and repeat.

xxx

The big day came.

The Practical Exams began. Holly has a SeeD Support.

'Objective: To obtain a Low-Level GF. A SeeD Member must support. Are you ready?' came the cold and clinical words of the Garden Faculty guarding the Entrance.

'Yes, sir.' said Holly in a cold professional manner with a SeeD's salute.

'I'm her support. Rank 13 Wills Sutherland.' said her support, saluting back.

'Choose a Time Limit.' said the second faculty. 'Choose one suited to your abilities. Challenging, yet reasonable.' he held up a tablet that he configured to show Holly's information.

Written Exams: 100  
Practical Exams: ?  
SeeD Exam:?

Selected Time Limit for Practical Exam

10  
20  
30  
40

Using magic to read the faculty's minds and mentally mapped out the cavern, she chose ten minutes.

'Very well. Good luck.'

Once inside...

'Wow, ten minutes! Aren't you confident!' said Wills, astonished as they went through the cavern.

'I spent _two months _leveling up, this should be a breeze.' said Holly as they ran through a monster-populated cavern, fighting their way through. 'I would be doing myself a disservice if I picked the easy way out after all that effort.'

'Hoho! Show me the results! Walk the talk, Cadet!' Wills grinned.

'Of course.'

Wills subtly used Scan on his Cadet. Its a prerequisite as part of grading cadets.

Analyze:

Holly Sanders  
LV 24

Strong Against:

Ice  
Lightning

Weak Against:

Fire  
Earth  
Poison  
Wind  
Water  
Holy

A child prodigy in the art of Gourmet Cuisine specializing in Pastries.  
A known celebrity in Galbadia Continent. Highly dislikes the situation  
in her home continent and fearing a possibility of war. Special Skill  
with her Knives is Bloody Ripper.

"Her stats regarding Durability(HP), Magic, Vitality, Strength, Spirit, Elemental Attack and Defense are atrociously-high." Wills thought. She had exploited the Junction System to the max and has access to Grade 3 spells making it possible. Which means she has access to T-Mag RF and I-Mag RF. Not many cadets think of this!

Cadets who thought ahead and did the right things are often awarded at most, 10 SeeD Rank by the end of exams. They had learned that the hard way!

So yes, she breezed through these low-level monsters alright. Easy as pie! No need to give her pointers either.

Upon reaching Ifrit's Resting Place, it was almost 6 minutes.

'This is it. Are you ready?' Wills asked her.

'Yes.'

When Ifrit came out...

'How many must disturb me every year?' he grunted crossly causing Holly to sweatdrop. He's probably annoyed with this by now. 'Earn my power if you dare!'

So a fight broke out against a 20 feet tall GF. Her support mainly aids her by Potions or Cure Magic while she does all the work.

Her attacks are strong and so was her Limit Break Bloody Ripper, asking Wills NOT to heal her when needed using Blade Storm, a LB that makes her fire countless knife projectiles at the enemy with powerful impacts per blade. It was what she mostly uses but when fatally injured, Wills would restore her to full health, forcing her to use Shiva, to Ifrit's chagrin.

She took her remaining time to defeat him on purpose.

'Well done.' Wills told her. 'You got your GF. Since you already know Elem-J, I presume you know how to take care of your GF as well?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Good. Now then, let's return to Garden where your Practicals will be evaluated.' said Wills. 'You're the last one of your batch as we did this four per day in alphabetical order. As soon as you get changed into your SeeD Uniform, report to the lobby immediately.'

xxx

Upon getting changed into her seed Uniform and using the facilities before a good wet and dry towel wipe on her face and back, she reported and waited.

Instructor 14 Quistis Trepe was there.

No rest for the wicked, she was at a disadvantage wherein she wasn't fully-rested. "Looks like I'll have to spend money soon, I'm glad mom and dad sends me money every first of the month." she thought, irked.

Soon, Squall Leonhart arrived.

He's very cold, but responsible and professional. He was well-respected in that regard.

He submits requirements on time, and always does well in school, having constant high grades. He was also a favorite student of this very girl in front of her as a result.

She'd know, she's in his class along with the school delinquent, Seifer Almasy. The difference between the boys, were their attitudes.

'Good you're here. We just need two more people.'

'Two more?' Squall questioned.

'Zell Dincht and Seifer Almasy.'

'...can't we change?'

'I'm afraid that's not possible.' said Quistis. Squall scowled as he glanced at Holly who shrugged.

'Headmaster's decision I guess...and we're SeeD. Our team is based on what our job is.' she told him.

'Precisely. You four are assigned as an Assault Team.' said Quistis. 'This is based on your Practical Exam Performances.'

'Ugggh...' Squall grumbled, making the girls giggle.

'Zell! Over here!' Quistis called out to a blonde boy with a facial tribal tattoo on the left side of his face. The rest of his honey-blonde hair was slicked back with gel, while the long front bangs was sculpted upwards. He was doing shadow-sparring, before doing three backflips to look cool.

'Wow, I'm with the school's top?! Cool beans!' Zell beamed.

'You're not so bad yourself, being a Top 5 you know.' Quistis snorted.

'Yeah but these two are tied along with a Mr. Jerk I know.' said Zell before praying, 'Please not him please not him...' the others looked amused.

'Too bad, because he's your fourth.' Quistis quipped. 'Seifer! Over here!' she called out to a chestnut-blonde boy who was accompanied by two others. His posse. And he wasn't even in uniform! 'Seifer, you're the Squad Leader. Good luck.'

'Instructor, I hate it when people wish me luck.' said Seifer derisively. 'Save those words for a bad student that needs them, eh?'

Quistis then looked amused.

He failed the exams three times. Is he really in such a position to say THAT?

'Well then, _good luck, Seifer_.' Quistis retorted in emphasis making Seifer do a double-take.

'What the hell?! Add Instructor Trepe to the list!'

'That will not be plausible as she is of a higher status than us mere Cadets.' said Holly dryly. 'You have no power over her. Last I checked the Disciplinary Actions are limited only to teachers who aren't SeeD, and us students. SeeD, while enjoying a lot of privileges unlike us mere mortals can never commit even a minor offense or else. If us we're getting detentions so for us it's just another boring tuesday, SeeDs lose a rank and with it, a chunk of their pay as their actions are strictly watched as they represent an organization and Garden. A big no-no as military goods we need are expensive. And will anyone believe you that she of all people has an offense?' that got Seifer and Fujin glaring at her.

'Heheh, someone here has a brain at least.' said Quistis, giggling. 'You're all assigned to Squad B. I'll be Instructor in Charge. Teamwork is of utmost importance. Let's get through this exam, everyone.' she said, looking at the Team of Four one by one.

'Listen up! Teamwork means staying out of my way!' said Seifer rudely. 'It's a Squad B Rule and don't you forget it!'

'What wazzat?!' Zell fumed as Holly and Squall rolled their eyes.

'Is everyone here?' Headmaster Cid called out as he left the elevator, going downstairs to speak to them. 'I hope you are doing well. This exam will involve 12 members from Squads A to D. You will be proceeding to a real battlefield. Obviously, the battles are real. Life and Death, Victory and Defeat, Honor or Disgrace...each of these go hand in hand. Only one way or the other. How about it? Still up for it?' he challenged as he gave a playful leer at the students.

'You will be accompanied by 9 SeeD Members. Should you fail, they will get the job done. They always do. Well, that's one less worry on your mind.' what went unsaid, was failure was out of the question as they need to PASS. 'You are the future pride of Garden!' he spread his arms. 'The elite mercenary force, SeeD! Learn from them, obey their commands and finish the mission. Prove yourselves worthy of becoming a SeeD. Best of luck!'


	5. Assault on Dollet

Assault on Dollet

In the car with Raijin and Fujin driving thus the team's at the back compartment...

There was some banter between the boys while Squall happily ignored the ruckus.

Holly sighed. "Why, am I with morons?"

Quistis is clearly not commenting.

All their actions are observed. Their grades depend on today.

Conduct. Attitude. Ability and Judgment.

She maintained her behavior and Squall was content ignoring everyone while Seifer nearly started a fight with Zell. There was a mark-down there on Seifer's part.

Upon arriving at Balamb Harbor, where the ocean breeze is particularly strong...

'Whoa!' Quistis and Holly had to pin their skirts down.

'Instructor, why are we not allowed to wear tights with these again?!' Holly cried, upset and red-faced.

'I tried that before, I got scolded immediately on my first day by older SeeDs, telling me be glad its them who caught me and NOT the Faculty.' said Quistis with a grimace. 'All we can do is do what's proper.'

'Jeeez...wish we could wear pants.' Holly grumbled as they headed for their Assault Boat.

'So this is the vessel...' Squall mused, admiring the boat.

'Ain't no turning back now.' said Seifer. 'Scared, ain't you?'

'Hey! You guys are the last! Hurry up!' someone yelled.

'Heh, don't disappoint me.' said Seifer to no one.

xxx

On the boat...

'Hi Quistis!' a girl greeted Quistis.

'These are the members of Squad B.' said Quistis as Zell and Holly stood up in respect while Seifer sat like he owned the place, and Squall was uncaring as usual until he too, stood up and saluted.

'Seifer, how many times is it now?' the girl asked Seifer wryly.

'Oh I just love these exams.' said Seifer sarcastically. The girl snorted at that.

'I'll explain the current situation and the mission.' she began. 'Be seated.' she told the standing cadets as she moved to the monitor. 'Our client for this mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament.' she said as she controlled monitor presentation with a remote she had on one hand. 'A request for SeeD was made 18 hours ago.'

"That's basically yesterday." Holly frowned. "What happened?"

'Dollet has been under attack by the G-Army 72 hours ago. 49 hours into battle, Dollet abandoned their position in the Inner City. Currently they have withdrawn from battle into the mountains and are reorganizing their troops. That's the current status. Now, onto the objective: according to the reports,' she gestured at the screen showing the layout, '-the G-Army is mopping up the Dollet troops in the mountain region. We're to make a landing at Lapin Beach. We're to eliminate the remaining G-Army within the City and liberate it ASAP. Afterwards, SeeD Members will intercept any G-Army Forces trying to make their way into the city towards the Mountain Region.'

'Sanders.' she called Holly, so Holly stood ten-hut. 'Understand that this is business. You are a Galbadian Native.'

'Yes ma'am. We were drilled regarding that matter.' said Holly. 'I shall be professional in the mission even if it meant meeting my former classmates.'

'Good to know.' Holly took that as dismissal and sat back down.

'Classmates?' Zell blurted incredulously.

'I am formerly from Galbadia Garden, and transferred to Balamb for SeeD Subjects not taught there.' Holly explained. 'It's a very militarized school. That its emphasis is discipline and missions first above all else. Everything else irrelevant and just mere statistics as long as you get the job done. It's a scary system especially if you lived it for real. When we were told that, as well as when Practical Exams ensued as fatalities happen for real making Phoenix Downs a necessity and that's if you're lucky to be revived by a group mate, making friends isn't exactly among student priorities if you're in the Military and SeeD Course. Everyone out for themselves in there. GenEd students have at least, healthier psyche profiles than we do since they get to live enriched normal school lives.'

'Well, that's how Galbadia Garden rolls.' the girl quipped. 'However, should you become a SeeD, Balamb, the Main HQ doesn't roll that way. Remember that.' she told Holly reassuringly. 'We may be professionals, but we ensure we succeed with our team intact. Got it?'

'Yes ma'am.'

'So, what are WE supposed to do?' Seifer asked arrogantly.

'SeeD Candidates are to eliminate the G-Army inside the city.' said the girl.

'Sounds important!' Zell perked up.

'Sounds boring.' Seifer droned dully. 'So what you're saying is we do all the little dirty work...'

'We are mere cadets, that's only natural. They will never assign us a job beyond our status.' said Holly crisply with a slight glare. 'That so-called dirty little work of yours is essential in an invasion of this scale to help our superiors get to their objectives without anything in their way. You may be confident of your abilities, but orders always come first before personal desires or risk compromising the operation and get chewed out by both superior and client at mildest or Court Martial at worst. Many fools did that before, we were given so many examples in classes back home.' Seifer just harrumphed. Quistis giggled. The other girl looked amused.

'Speaking of orders,' the girl spoke again. 'This normally goes without saying, but the order to Withdraw takes _priority_.' she said in emphasis. 'We'll be there soon. Prepare yourselves as upon disembarking, mission begins! That is all.' and Zell, Holly and Quistis had to give way for the girl so she could leave the briefing room.

'My first real battle...I'm nervous.' Zell shook in anticipation.

'Your first real kills too.' Holly quipped.

'Kill?!'

'That is what a Live Battle means.' said Holly. 'You kill for real.' she stated with a cold look on her face as Zell did a double-take and Squall glanced at her. Seifer just raised an eyebrow. 'In Galbadia, we were all given live monkeys to kill in class as our first kill, so we won't get the jitters in the field. Monkeys are the closest thing to humans and after that, a rabbit.'

'Why rabbits?' Squall questioned.

'It's a morbid symbol of killing children if mission requires it so. Its either a rabbit or a puppy or a kitten.' said Holly in a pained grimace. 'We do that every single year-end exams.'

'The hell?!' Zell squawked in horror. 'That's messed up!'

'Don't piss in your pants now...' Seifer glared at him.

'OK, enough talk, we'll be ready soon.' Quistis quickly defused a budding fight. 'Galbadia trains soldiers through and through.' said Quistis, shaking her head, feeling sorry for the girl. 'Holly, we don't do that in Balamb, OK?'

'OK...'

'Squall, see what's going on outside.' said Seifer as Squall complied albeit reluctantly because its orders from a superior, and Seifer was Team Captain.

Who the heck made him captain?

xxx

Upon arrival with a rough landing, they all disembarked.

'You are to secure the Central Square!' Quistis commanded. 'Equip yourselves before you go!'

'Let's move!' said Seifer roughly as they ran into the city. They have had many enemy encounters. Some of whom mostly adults and some...

'The hell? Sanders?!'

'Hello and sorry.' said Holly, speeding to slit his throat.

'Whoa?!' the other one yelped.

He was stabbed by Seifer for losing focus.

'Looks like this is graduation exam as well.' Holly mused. 'For Galbadian Cadets.'

'Heh, those who die obviously fail.' Seifer sneered. 'Let's move!'

'But what could they want in Dollet?' Zell wondered. 'There's nothing Galbadia can gain here!'

'From what I know, galbadian politics is stirring and President Deling's up to something but since enrolling in Balamb I lost my cafeteria connections so I relied on my other friends, the janitors. The only thing of military value in Dollet would be the Radio Tower. Years back, the world got massive radio interference for who-knows-what reason, nobody explained not even the bureaucrats. We were all left hanging. And lack of communication caused worldwide chaos until new developments are made.'

'Well, we could gun for that tower.' Seifer grinned. 'After we mop up the Central Square!'

'Its against our orders to leave our post.' said Holly.

'And as Team Captain, obey MY orders.' Seifer retorted.

'Very well, but YOU take responsibility for breaches of instructions.'

xxx

Central Square...

After mopping up all enemies present...

'Standby...how boring.' Seifer complained.

Holly knew its only a matter of time before 2 out of 4 cracked, while she was looking at a skinny dog that begs them for food. She gave it some of her rations after removing what's harmful to dogs in it.

Not too long before Seifer finally cracked, causing her to sigh.

'WHAT IS THIS, SOME DOG TRAINING?!'

Not long after, soldiers came, but they hid first. About five soldiers went into a street.

'...d'ya think they'll go for that tower?' Zell asked Holly.

'Yeah. President Baldy wants a worldwide announcement no doubt.' said Holly. 'Since Esthar, a former superpower went quiet, he wants Galbadia known now. What better way than Radio?'

'Well, we can't have that, can we?' Seifer grinned. 'Our next destination!' he decided.

'That's against orders!' Zell protested.

'Weren't you saying you were bored a while ago?'

'Holly! Squall!' Zell turned to them for support.

'Its what he says, orders are orders.' said Holly. Squall merely nodded.

Besides, its on his ass later, were their thoughts.

xxx

Up by the hills, Holly cast healing spells on the dying Soldiers, and had to rescue one from an Anacondaur.

So yes, its not easy going up. Zell was voicing out justified worries.

'Holly, what is the truth? Even on the news, Deling is a popular president.' said Squall.

'Hah, if you want real, authentic news, listen in the Galbadia Garden Cafeteria.' Holly snarked. 'The Media in Galbadian Continent is nothing but propaganda garbage as even the government knows the truth that Deling is EXTREMELY unpopular! Even sons and daughters of Politicians and Officials talk in the cafeteria as its the only safe way to trade information for their parents without a boom-headshot in office. If you hear on TV that he's well-liked, we can imagine the news anchors forced to lie at gunpoint!'

'Ah...then why vote for him?'

'Hey, during Elections Politicians make promises that seem like a good deal. But when he's in office...that's when his true colors show.' said Holly. 'And those good deals he promised? Nada.' she sneered in contempt. 'All politicians are liars.' Holly scoffed. 'Since when were they honest anyway?'

'Shhh, quiet, we're almost to the top.' said Seifer as at the top, they all crouched down and overheard conversation.

'Repairs...they want the tower as Holly says.' said Seifer. 'So native, what's your take on this?' he asked her.

'That shit-for-brains intends to intimidate the whole world by announcing his new friend.' Holly shuddered. 'This will trigger another Sorceress War for sure! According to my network, **she's his ambassador**!' she cringed in horror.

'A sorceress?' Seifer gasped. 'For real?'

'For real and she's evil. She went as far as cozying up to the government to take over Galbadia if Deling stupidly thinks he can use her as a weapon! We have a future war here and its been 17 years since the last one.' said Holly. 'The world barely recovered from Adel you know!'

'War...' Zell shook. 'This is big guys.' he said grimly.

'Then we wreck it.' said Seifer. 'One day, just one day...I wanted to be a Knight to a Sorceress like in old stories...but this isn't what I have in mind. I want to be a hero not a villain!' he groused out as when the soldiers are gone, they ran but,

'Waaaaait!' they froze to see Selphie standing on top of some rocks, tried to get down but it went as well as expected! She was saved by a slider from Holly.

'You ninny! You coulda just climbed down?!'

'Teehee! I slipped~'

'You coulda cracked your head like an egg!' Holly cried chidingly. 'A-anyway, you're here solo. Do we got orders?' she asked as Selphie got off her and both girls dusted themselves off.

'Yup, I'm the messenger! My team's split up to tell other squads.' said Selphie. 'Took me forever to find you, you weren't at the Square!' she huffed.

'So what are the orders?' Seifer asked her.

'All SeeD Members and SeeD Candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore!'

'Retreat when things are getting good?!' Seifer burst out heatedly.

'I'm just the messenger.' Selphie shrugged, unfazed by his outburst.

'I hate to say this but orders from the top precede even yours.' said Holly with a sigh much to Seifer's grumbling. 'Dollet and Galbadia must've had a compromise or something as long as the Tower's theirs. The tower or Dollet's toast. This will be a Court Martial Level if we went through with our original plans because if we do, Dollet will pay the price.'

'Tch! Fine, we're withdrawing!' not even Seifer wanted to be Court Martialed...

"Thank goodness for Holly!" Zell and Squall thought. She was the one with the most military experience among them so she's very dutiful.

They retreated but a giant monster wrecked the tower anyway and began its terror...

...starting with them.

'Hey, didn't you hear loud flapping?' Zell wondered.

'Loud flapping?' Squall blinked as they looked around, and then...

'YEOW!'

xxx

'You're almost late!' Quistis scolded to the battered Cadets. 'What took you?!'

'A monster happened on us.' said Holly, showing her a recorded video of the fading monster they just beat. 'We got uh, delayed by this thing.'

'Oh, a fortuitous event. That can't be helped.' Quistis sighed as they got a high-level monster on them. 'Give me a copy of that video Holly. I do have reports to make and so do you three in our boat.' said Quistis, looking at the other three cadets. 'Once we deliberate, you will be called on who passes and who doesn't. Let's return to town as we got until sundown.'

Garden, by sundown...

'Mission Complete! I think we did a pretty good job.' said the girl as she and Quistis began talking with the Headmaster. 'Although I didn't realize they're after the abandoned Communications Tower...'

'Some of our Cadets got mishaps but at least they're back OK.' said Cid. 'We got word from Dollet Dukedom. The Galbadian Army has agreed to withdraw as long as the tower remains fixed and uplink operational.'

'Well in any case, Galbadia's outta there, but we could've made more money if they made more ruckus.' said the girl.

'Well, we got free time until announcements.' said Selphie. 'I want a bath, I'm covered in monster goo.' she said, disgusted at the monster gore on herself.

'Yeah, I'm sticky.' and the girls ran off.

'Girls.' Seifer scoffed.

'Hey, try finding a girl who doesn't mind the goo.' Zell snarked. 'Wish we kept the GF though...wonder if it'll end up like our first three?'

'Beats us.' said Squall with a shrug. 'Free till then.' and he left.

He wanted a shower too.

xxx

After a Military Shower after magicking sweat, grime and gore off herself...she was about to wear her spare uniform until she got a buzz in her room.

'Cadet Sanders, report to my office.' said Headmaster Cid. 'It's about the situation. The Elevator is under watch, so come here by your own means.'

'Yes sir.'

Dressing up, she ran off while combing her hair and teleported.

'You called, sir?' Holly saluted.

'Yes. Quistis has some concerns about your...upbringing in Galbadia Garden.' said Headmaster Cid worriedly. 'I can confirm that you passed your exams, but after this, I want you to attend mandatory counseling under Dr. Kadowaki. Sure SeeD are professionals, but we are human too. And there are lines we cannot cross.' he said kindly. 'Let's take care of your issues while early. This could carry on unto your adulthood if not dealt with. We Headmasters cannot interfere with how other Gardens work under their management as we agreed on, but we'll make do with what I can save at least. You.' he said. 'I lied to the Garden Faculty that you're fatally injured thus cannot answer to call reports in the meantime but do show up at the Infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki will cover for you. I had Quistis feed your teammates our script so they won't slip up. Dismissed.'

Cid watched as the girl vanished before his eyes.

'Really, what were they thinking?' he wondered with a frown. 'Teaching kids murder at a young age...'

xxx

'Well, I should tell you in advance this before we start.' said Dr. Kadowaki. 'You passed and the SeeD Rank awarded to you is 10. You managed to stop Seifer, that's a plus...he breaks rules for his own interest which is why for three years he's failed. Who knows about this year...' she sighed.

'Court Martial threats always work.' Holly snorted.

'Right right...we'll do this in one room I labeled Critical. You'll be stuck here for a few days to make our cover believable, so get your stuff here.'

'Awww...'


End file.
